This invention relates to radioactive metallocenes and metallocene derivatives and to a process for the production thereof.
Non-radioactive metallocenes, i.e., metal derivatives of cyclopentadiene, and metallocene derivatives, i.e., metallocenes wherein at least one cyclopentadienyl radical bears a substituent are known. "Chemistry of the Iron Group Metallocenes," John Wiley and Sons, New York, London and Sidney (1965).
Co.sup.60 -cobaltocene, Ru.sup.103 -ruthenocene, Ru.sup.103 -monoacetyl ruthenocene and Fe.sup.59 -ferrocene are also known in the prior art. See Fed. Rep. of Germany Patents 1,049,860 and 1,057,114; J. Inorg. Nuc. Chem. 6 (1958), 91. See also Gauthier, J. Chem. Soc. 1969, p. 690.